Missing You
by BabyChanBaekYeol
Summary: ngga pinter bikin Summary gue


*MISSING YOU*

AUTHOR : Tetep gue... xD

IDE : bangun tidur..

Rated : T+80 taun kebawah..

Genre : silahkan tentukan sendiri...

Cast : KaiSoo Couple | sebagian member Exo

KEPERGIAN MU..

TELAH MEMBUAT KU GILA...

MEMBUAT KU MERASA KEHILANGAN SEGALA NYA...

BAHKAN MEMBUAT KU MENGACUHKAN SEGALA NYA...

AKAN KAH KAU KEMBALI UNTUK KU ?...

*MISSING YOU*

*dari sejam yang lalu,JongIn hanya membolak-balikkan badan nya di atas ranjang,namun mata nya tidak ingin menutup.. akhir nya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon kamar,hanya sekedar duduk,menghilangkan stress,dan membuat nya mengantuk.. namun ternyata otak nya kembali ke peristiwa 2 tahun yang lalu,, peristiwa yang mengharuskan JongIn kehilangan Baby Chen nya...*

FLASH BACK ON

2 tahun lalu di rumah sakit...

Chen : Kai-ya...

JongIn : Wae Hyung ?

Chen : Apa kau mencintai ku ?

JongIn : Sampai detik ini.. aku tetap mencintai mu Hyung..

Chen : kalau begitu.. aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir...

JongIn : Mwoo ?,, tapi kenapa ?,, apa kau sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi ?

Chen : Bukan begitu.. hanya saja aku merasa, aku tidak akan bisa membuat mu bahagia...

JongIn : hey,, kenapa Hyung berpikiran seperti itu ?..

Chen : Apa kau tidak merasakan nya ?,, umur ku hanya satu bulan lagi... dan itu berarti aku akan meninggalkan mu selama nya !,, apa kau bahagia jika itu terjadi ?!

JongIn : tentu saja tidak...

Chen : Nah !,, itu berarti aku tidak bisa membuat mu bahagia !

JongIn : Tapi Hyung...

Chen : Sudah lah.. mulai hari ini.. KITA PUTUS ! *capslock biar gereget

*setelah kejadian itu,Chen tak pernah lagi memberi dirinya kabar,, kabar yang terakhir dia dengar,Chen meninggal di singapore international hospital *asal*.. sejak saat itu,JongIn mulai mengacuhkan segalanya nya,termasuk orang tua nya sendiri.. tak terasa air mata nya mengalir membentuk sungai kecil (?),entah lah,, JongIn masih belum ikhlas untuk kehilangan Chen,JongIn masih sangat mencintai Chen,, bahkan sekarang JongIn menutup hati nya rapat2 untuk namja lain.. tunggu,Namja ?,, ya,JongIn seorang gay.. mngkin tak wajar memang,tapi memang diri nya seperti itu.. orangtua nya juga tidak mempermasalahkan nya... dia melirik jam tangan yang masih melingkar di tangan nya,ternyata sudah pukul 01.30 pagi,JongIn juga sudah mulai mengantuk,dia masuk ke kamar dan tidur dengan lelap nya*

(MORNING SEOUL,09.00 KST)

*jam alarm berbunyi,dengan malas JongIn langkah kan kaki ke kamar mandi,, dia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat bersekolah hari ini,sama seperti hari2 sebelum nya... dia sudah terlihat tampan dngan rambut setengah basah nya yang di lengkapi dengan seragam anak SMA dan almamater OSIS... dia menuju ruang makan,seperti biasa nya,tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut JongIn,sampai akhirnya Appa Kim angkat bicara..*

Appa : JongIn..

JongIn : hm ?

Appa : apa kau ada acara nanti pulang sekolah ?

JongIn : tidak,,ada apa ?

Appa : nanti kita akan ke rumah teman bisnis Appa,,dan Appa ingin kau menemani Appa..

JongIn : aku tak bisa,aku sibuk.

Appa : JongIn-ah.. pikirkan masa depan mu !,, jngan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan !

JongIn : maksud Appa apa ? *deathglare

Appa : Appa tau,, kau masih belum bisa melupakan Chen,kan ?... sudah lah,, dia sudah tenang di alam sana JongIn..

JongIn : sampai kapan pun,aku tak akan pernah melupakan nya,, tak pernah bisa dan tak akan pernahh bisa !

*JongIn bergegas menuju sekolah,dia tidak terima dengan ucapan Appa nya,, bagi nya,Chen hanya pergi sebentar dan akan segera kembali... JongIn memarkirkan mobil nya di parkiran VIP,, yaa,keluarga nya memang pemilik 85% saham sekolah nya,tak heran jika dia di hormati dan di segani banyak orang di sekolah nya,, JongIn melangkahkan kaki nyaa ke kelas XI-1,tempat dimana siswa dan siswi terhormat belajar... dia duduk di bangku nya dengan malas,tak lama pria tinggi berambut kecoklatan datang dengan namja yang lebih pendek dari nya*

Man : hey ! *nepukpundakjongin

JongIn : ada apa,Park ChanYeol ?

ChanYeol : tak perlu memanggilku seformal itu..

JongIn : ada apa?,,kalian mau memamerkan kemesraan kalian pada ku,eoh ?

ChanYeol : maksud mu ?

JongIn : kalian berpegangan tangan di depan ku,, mau membuat ku iri eoh ?

Namja : hehehe,, mian Kai,, kami lupa.. xD

JongIn : terserah kau lah,Bacon...

Namja : nama ku BaekHyun,bukan Bacon ! *pout

JongIn : ada yang penting lagi ?

ChanYeol : kau di panggil ke ruangan OSIS sekarang..

JongIn : ada hal penting lagi yang perlu di rapatkan ?

BaekHyun : tidak terlalu penting sih,,, ada siswa baru yang mau masuk ke sekolah ini...

JongIn : tak penting..

*JongIn berlalu menuju kantin,, sialnya,saat dia menuju kantin,Suho -sang wakil ketua OSIS- memanggil nya,, hal itu membuat nya terpaksa masuk ke ruang yang paling dia benci itu...*

JongIn : ada apa,Hyung ?

Tao : yakk !, kenapa kau lama sekali eoh ?

JongIn : ada apa ?, jika tidak penting,lebih baik aku pergi ke kantin..

Suho : ada anak baru yang akan sekolah di sini..

JongIn : aku tau.

Suho : dan dia akan masuk ke kelas mu..

JongIn : lalu apa urusan nya dengan ku ?

Sehun : Dengarkan dulu Bodoh !,,dia bernama Do KyungSoo,berumur 16 tahun,berprestasi dalam semua mata pelajaran pokok maupun ekstrakurikuler...

JongIn : lalu apa urusan nya dengan ku Oh SeHun ?

Luhan : dia bukan tipe Namja yang mudah bergaul,, jadi sebagai ketua Osis, Kau harus membantunya untuk menyesuaikan diri dngan lingkungan baru..

JongIn : baiklah,, aku akan menyuruh ChanYeol dan BaekHYun untuk membantu anak baru itu...

*JongIn segera keluar dari ruang Osis,sementara teman2 nya yang lain hanya menghela nafas frustasi,, berharap JongIn cepat kemballi menjadi Kim JongIn yang dulu -yang ceria,yang jail,yang cerewet,yang manja,yang berprestasi-, bukan seperti JongIn yang sekarang -BadBoy,Dingin,cuek,lifeless-.. mereka semua tau hal apa yang membuat JongIn berubah seperti ini... tak lama bel berbunyi,semua siswa masuk ke kelas nya masing2 termasuk JongIn.. namun saat dia masuk,ada seorang Namja yang menabrak nya,dan membuat buku Namja tersebut terjatuh dan buku yang dia bawa berjatuhan*

JongIn : maaf aku tidak sengaja,apa ada yang terluka ?

Namja : aku tidak apa2,, sebaiknya kau menuju kelas.. bel sudah berbunyi..

JongIn : perlu ku bantu ?

Namja : tidak,terima kasih... aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri

JongIn : aku harus pergi,, sekali lagi,maaf...

*JongIn segera menuju kelas,dia masih punya hati tentu nya,, dia bukan tipe Namja yang merasa Gengsi untuk mengakui kesalahan nya... tak lama,, Kwon Seonsaengnim datang membawa seorang murid baru,, dan JongIn terkejut,ternyata Siswa baru tersebut adalah Namja yang ia tabrak beberapa menit yang lalu,, dunia serasa sempit...*

SeonsaengNim : anak2,, hari ini kalian akan mempunyai teman baru di kelas.. anak manis,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu..

Namja : Annyeonghaseoyo,, Do Kyungsoo imnida,, kalian bisa memanggil ku D.O atau Kyungsoo... x)

Murid2 : annyeong D.O|KyungSoo

SeonsaengNim : baiklah,, D.O, kau duduk di sebelah Kim JongIn.. dia duduk di bangku pojok belakang...

D.O : Ne SeonsaengNim...

*KyungSoo menuju tmpat yang akan di duduki nya.. dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Kim Jongin,namja yang super-duper cuek... KyungSoo membungkukkan badan nya sebagai salam perkenalan nya... saat pelajaran di mulai,, JongIn terlihat sangat kesulitan mengerjakan soal fisika tersebut... KyungSoo mengetahui nya hanya tersenyum.. *

D.O : butuh bantuan, Kim JongIn ?

JongIn : ng ?,, darimana kau tau nama ku ?

D.O : itu.. *nunjuknametagjongin

JongIn : em..

D.O : mau ku bantu mengerjakan soal ?

JongIn : kebetulan,, aku memang tak mengerti soal ini...

-KyungSoo mulai mencoret2 kertas tak terpakai dengan rumus2 yang ia tau...-

D.O : ini hanya tinggal di kali ke sini,lalu di tambah ke sini,lalu gunakan rumus ini.. *nyoret2

JongIn : -manggut2- aku paham,, gomawo... x)

D.O : tak ku sangka,, ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga JongIn-ssi.. x)

JongIn : eoh ?, jinjja ?, tapi aku tak melihat nya...

D.O : aishh,, tentu saja kau tidak bisa melihat nya,, itu kan senyuman mu..

JongIn : bisa saja...

D.O : eotte ?

JongIn : Dengan bercermin... xD

D.O : yakk !, kau menyebalkan Kim JongIn !

JongIn : haha,, mianhae,aku hnya bercanda KyungSoo-ya...

D.O : eoh ?, memang nya kau kelahiran tahun berapa ?

JongIn : 1994.. *cerita nya kelahiran segini masih SMA yakk*

D.O : Jinjja ?,, berarti aku lebih tua dari mu... x)

JongIn : memang nya kau kelahiran tahun berapa ?

D.O : 1993.. x)

JongIn : Mianhae Hyung,, Aku tak tau jika kau lebih tua dari ku.. habis wajah mu seperti 94'Line.. jadi ku kira kita seumuran..

D.O : haha.. xD, Gwaenchanaeyo.. kau kan baru tau.. x)

*mereka berdua kembali mengerjakan soal fisika tersebut,, tanpa mereka sadari,3 orang namja memerhatikan mereka,3 namja itu adalah ChanYeol,BaekHyun,dan Tao..*

Tao : Gege...

ChanYeol : mwo ?

Tao : lihat,,, JongIn sedang bercanda dngan anak baru itu,Hyung.. ! xD

BakHyun : lihat,, JongIn tersenyum,bahkan dia tertawa ! xD

Tao : aku sangat bahagia melihat nya...

ChanYeol : ku harap anak baru itu bisa merubah JongIn sperti dulu lagi... *rangkulbaekhyun

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG... *suarabel

*jam istirahat akhirnya tiba,semua anak berlarian keluar kelas,termasuk JongIn dan KyungSoo,, mereka sedang menuju kantin,sebenarnya JongIn sangat malas untuk ke kantin,tapi ia mengingat tugas nya,, itu semua karna ChanTaoBaek Couple yang tak mau mau membantu dirinya.. yang membuat dirinya terpaksa menyeret kaki malas nya tsb. untuk berjalan...mereka sampai di kantin,mereka langsung menuju tmpat dimana ke-7 teman nya duduk*

SuHo : hey,, kau sudah melakukan tugas mu,pak ketua ?

JongIn : Bawel... guys,, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian... nama namja ini Do KyungSoo,kalian bisa memanggil nya D.O atau KyungSoo..

ALL : Annnyeong... xD

D.O : Annyeong,, ku harap aku bisa berteman baik dengan kalian...

Sehun : *bengong*

Luhan : yakk,, sehunnie,, knapa kau melamun ?

Kris : *ikut2an sehun*

Tao : Kris Ge... Gege baik2 saja ?

Lay : yakk,, kenapa kalian menatap D.O sebegitu detail nya ? *kesel

Sehun : Kau... Do KyungSoo ?

D.O : yaa,, ada apa memang nya ?

Kris : kau sama sekali tak mengingat kami ? *nunjukdirisendiri&sehun

D.O : ani,, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?

Sehun : astagaaaaaaa... Do KyungSoo !,,aku Oh SeHun,sahabat mu dari kecil,teman sekolah mu dulu dari mulai awal hingga SMP ! *frustasi

Kris : apa kau tidak mengingat ku ?,, kau ingat dulu ada Namja tinggi yang sering bersama mu dan Oh Sehun ?!,, itu adalah aku.. ! *ikut2ansehun

D.O : -mikir sejenak- aku ingat,, kau Oh SeHun ?,, dan Kau,, Wu YiFan kan ?

Sehun,Kris : huwaaa ! *gubrak

Lay : jadi kaliian pernah bertemu sebelum nya ?

D.O : yaaa,, mereka sahabat ku dari kecil,, kami berpisah karena Aku harus pindah ke london... x)

ChanYeol : jadi kau pindahan dari london ?

D.O : Ne.. tapi aku orang korea asli.. x)

BaekHyun : bagaimana kau bekomunikasi di london ?,kau bisa bahasa inggris ?

D.O : tentu saja, aku kan kursus bahasa inggris dari kecil... x)

JongIn : tugas ku sudah selesai.. aku pergi.

*jongIn melangkahkan kaki nya menuju tempat favorit nya,di taman belakang sekolah.. dia menyenderkan badan nya ke sebuah bangku panjang sambil mendengarkan musik dan memejamkan matanya, dulu tempat ini adalah tempat dimana JongIn dan Chen memulai hubungan mereka,mereka selalu duduk bangku ini sambil bertukar makanan,mereka akan saling suap-menyuapi makanan yang mereka bawa,tertawa bersama,atau bahkan mengerjakan tugas bersama,, benar2 kenangan yang sangat indah,tapi sekarang itu hanya kenangan manis yang tak akan pernah lagi terulang.. dia juga sedang berpikir dngan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang,saat di kelas KyungSoo bilang kalau JongIn tersenyum, tersenyum ?, benarkah ?, sudah lama ia tak tersenyum pada sahabat2 nya,dia juga merasa nyaman ketika bersama KyungSoo,serasa dekat dngan baby Chen nya... dia membuka mata nya dan menghela nafas berat,, berusaha menetralkan pikiran nya dan kembali pada prinsip hidup nya sekarang "No Smiling,No Laughing,No Caring".. dia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kelas,, di kelas,dia melihat D.O dan teman2 nya sedang bermain 007 Bang,, terlihat jika D.O tersenyum pada nya..

tapi dia mengabaikan senyuman itu dan memilih untuk membaca novel.. tanpa JongIn sadari,teman2 nya membicarakan dirinya*

D.O : ChanYeol Hyung,, apa JongIn juga cuek kepada kalian ?

ChanYeol : bukan hanya pada kami saja,tetapi pada keluarga nya,bahkan pada guru2 pun dia cuek sekali...

D.O : apa itu sifat aslinya nya ?

Suho : nanti kau akan tau sendiri,, KyungSoo..

D.O : eum.. baik lah..

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG... *suarabel

*semua anak2 kembali ke kelas ketika bel berbunyi,, Xi SeonSaengNim masuk ke kelas dan memberikan materi bahasa mandarin,namun bukan nya memperhatikan,JongIn malah sibuk dengan Tablet PC nya...*

SeonSaengNim : Kim JongIn,,, tolong jelaskan kembali apa yang telah aku jelas kan... !

JongIn : mana ku tau.

SeonSaengNim : itu karna kau tak memperhatikan ku !,, letakkan Tablet mu sekarang...

JongIn : tak mau.

SeonSaengNim : keluar kau dari kelas ku !

D.O : Chakkaman SeonSaengNim

SeonSaengNim : ada apa,Do KyungSoo ?

D.O : Kim JongIn kurang sehat hari ini,, jadi dia sedang berusaha untuk menghubungi orangtua nya...

SeonSaengNim : kau membela nya ?

D.O : Aniyo,, bukan aku membela nya.. tapi memang dia kurang sehat hari ini,, wajah nya terlihat pucat.

SeonSaengNim : apa yang di katakan Do KyungSoo benar,Kim JongIn ?

JongIn : -ngangguk sambil pura2 batuk.. xD-

SeonSaengNim : baiklah,, kau boleh ke UKS jika kau memang tidak sehat hari ini...

*JongIn berjalan keluar kelas menuju UKS... sementara di dalam kelas ChanYeol sedang asik bercanda dengan Tao dan BaekHyun... sedikit merasa risih, D.O menegur mereka*

D.O : heyy,, kalian tidak mengerjakan tugas yang Xi SeonSaengNim berikan ?

Tao : tugas apa ?,, memang nya dia memberikan tugas ?

D.O : itu... *nunjukpapantulis

Tao : aigoo,, sampai nomer 25 ?, banyak sekali...

D.O : karna banyak,, ayo dikerjakan.. biar cepat selesai.. x)

BaekHyun : kau sudah mengerjakan nya ?

D.O : tinggal 5 nomor lagi...

ChanYeol : kau mengerti Bahasa mandarin ?

D.O : aniyo,, tapi selama ada ini,aku aman.. *nunjukinkamusmandarin

Tao : huuh,, aku benci bahasa mandarin

D.O : loh,, bukan nya kau orang cina ?,, knapa kau membenci bahasa mandarin ?

Tao : Mollayo,, aneh memang...

D.O : bagaimana jika kita mengerjakan nya bersama2 ?

ChanYeol : aku malas,, kalian saja yang mengerjakan nya,, nanti aku nyontek... xD

D.O : ayolahh,, ini kan demi nilai mu juga, tugas ini masuk buku nilai..

ChanYeol : mwo ? kau tak bercanda kan,KyungSoo ?

D.O : ani.. itu ada tulisan nya.. *nunjukintulisan

BaekHyun : aigoo,, eottoke ?

D.O : aku mau membantu kalian,, tapi tidak menyontek yaa... x)

Tao : baiklaaah...

*akhirnya D.O berhasil membujuk teman nya untuk mngerjakan tugas yang di berikan sambil saling bercanda dan bernyanyi,, terkesan santai,namun tetap serius... tak lama bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi,, Kim SeonsaengNim masuk dan memberikan latihan bahasa inggris.. dia melihat kursi JongIn kosong..*

SeonsaengNim : Park ChanYeol, kemana Kim JongIn ?

ChanYeol : dia sakit,SeonsaengNim..

SeonsaenNim : kalian tidak bersekongkol kan ?

Tao : tentu saja tidak,, JongIn sekarang ada di UKS...

SeonSaengNim : jika kalian bohong,, jangan harap bisa mendapat nilai di rapot kalian nanti...

*setelah guru itu kembali ke depan,terdengar suara dengusan dan cibiran dari bangku tao,baekhyun,dan chanyeol,, KyungSoo hanya tertawa kecil dari bangku nya... tak terasa bel istirahat ke2 berbunyi,, KyungSoo,Tao,BaekHyun,dan ChanYeol menuju UKS.. dan ternyata sudah ada Suho,Lay,Luhan,dan Sehun disana..*

Suho : JongIn-ah,, gwaenchanaeyo ?

JongIn : -ngangguk-

Luhan : kau sakit ?, perlu kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ?

JongIn : *hela nfas* aku tidak sakit,Gege..

Sehun : lalu knapa kau bisa disini ?

Lay : kau membolos dngan alasan sakit yaa ?

JongIn : ani.

Lay : lalu knapa kau bisa di sini ?,, sedangkan kau tidak sakit ?

JongIn : mungkin KyungSoo Hyung bisa menjelaskan nya.

Suho : KyungSoo ?

JongIn : ne,, KyungSoo Hyung tolong jelaskan.

KyungSoo : emm.. jadi gini...

Luhan : jangan lama2 KyungSoo-ya..

KyungSoo : tadi JongIn tertangkap basah oleh Xi SeonSaengNim sedang memainkan Tablet PC nya, lalu JongIn disuruh menjelaskan ulang yang Xi SeonSaengNim jelaskan,karna tidak bisa JongIn di suruh keluar kelas.. aku bilang saja pada dia bahwa JongIn sedang sakit,lalu dia diperbolehkan ke UKS..

-dan yang lain hanya ber "oh" ria-

Sehun : Chakkaman,, kau bilang pada Xi SeonSaengNim bahwa JongIn sedang sakit ?

KyungSoo : ne..

Luhan : dan Xi SeonsaengNim percaya ?

KyungSoo : Ne...

Suho : biasa nya guru menyebalkan itu akan menginterogasi dulu,, tetapi knapa tidak pada mu yaa...

KyungSoo : Mollayo..

Tao : dan itu berarti kau membela JongIn ?

KyungSoo : Mwoya ?

ChanYeol : ah iya !,,kenapa aku tidak menyadari nya yaa..

BaekHyun : jangan jangan... *ngelirik aneh ke KyungSoo*

KyungSoo : M-mwo ?,, K-knapa kalian melihat ku seperti itu... ?

Lay : Kau menyukai JongIn ?

JongIn : Gege jangan bercanda,, aku sedang tak Mood bercanda,Ge !

Luhan : JongIn Come On !,, You have To Move On !,, He is Die, And He Never To Come Back Again ! *ngawursumpah

JongIn : Aniyo !,, Baby Chen ku hanya pergi sebentar dan dia akan kembali untukku !,, dia akan menghubungi ku !, dan dia akan menikah dngan ku !

*JongIn pergi meninggalkan sahabat2 nya itu.. di otak nya msih terbayang kata2 Luhan,, dia juga ingin Move On,, siapa yang ingin tersiksa krna masa lalu ?,, namun nyata nya, Otak nya malah menyimpan kenangan itu dngan rapih nya,menolak untuk membuang nya,malah terkadang membuka semua kenangan itu.. tanpa ia sadar, dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mngunci pintu kamar mandi tsb.. tubuhnya merosot dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci,pertahanan dirinya rubuh,ketegaran yang dia bangun selama ini runtuh, tak lama mata nya memanas,tatapan nya kosong kedepan.. dia membenamkan kepala nya ke kaki yang sudah ia tekuk,, dia terus menjambaki rambut nya sndiri sambil bergumam kecil "pergi,, knapa kau tak mau pergi ?, kau tau aku tersiksa karna mu,, sudah 2 tahun kau berada di otakku,, sekarang apa mau mu ?, membuat otakku hancur dan membuatku mati secara perlahan,hah ?.. pergilah ku mohon" dia menangis terisak, dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan perih... entah sudah seberapa sering ia menangis... Yaa kalian bisa bayangkan betapa menyedihkan nya kondisi JongIn sekarang,, bahkan gue yang bikin FF ini pun nangis gara2 ngebayangin nya *apasih.. dia memang sangat dingin,cuek,dan tidak peduli dngan keadaan sekeliling nya,, tetapi tak banyak yang tahu -atau bahkan tak ada yang tau- bahwa JongIn yang sekarang adalah JongIn yang Rapuh.. ia menjadi cengeng setelah kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.. namun ia berusaha untuk tegar,, tapi sekarang,Semua pertahanan dirinya rubuh.. JongIn mencoba bangkit dari posisi nya, namun dia selalu ingin terjatuh, kaki nya terlanjur lemas,badan nya sudah tidak bertenaga,,dia merasa sakit sekarang.. sadar butuh bantuan,dia mengirimi Lay pesan*

To : My Healing Unicorn Gege

"Ge,, bisa bantu aku ?, tolong ke kamar mandi laki2 yang di lantai 3 sekarang,aku butuh bantuan Ge.. bawa Sehun Dan Luhan Gege juga"

*sementara itu,Lay,Suho,Sehun,Luhan, dan ChanYeol yang berada di kantin sedang memikirkan jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk JongIn...*

Suho : huft,~.. eottoke ?

Lay : Mollayo... Nilai anak itu makin lama makin hancur spertinya...

ChanYeol : bagaimana jika kita membawa nya ke psikolog ?

Sehun : kau pikir akan mudah membawa nya ke dokter psikolog ?,, membawa nya ke dokter biasa saja susah,, apalagi dokter psikolog...

Suho : sungguh,, kepala ku terasa sangat pening jika mengingat perubahan anak itu..

Luhan : padahal ini sudah tahun ke-2,, tapi JongIn tetap tidak bisa Move On...

-tak lama ponsel Lay bergetar-

Lay : JongIn mengirimi ku pesan..

Suho : coba kulihat isi pesan nya...

To : My Healing Unicorn Gege

"Ge,, bisa bantu aku ?, tolong ke kamar mandi laki2 yang di lantai 3 sekarang,aku butuh bantuan Ge.. bawa Sehun Dan Luhan Gege juga"

Lay : kita harus kesana sekarang,, firasat ku buruk...

Luhan : Ne,, Kajja...

*mereka ber-4 menuju kamar mandi laki2 yang berada di lantai 3... tetapi mereka tidak menemukan siapapun disana..*

Suho : dimana dia ?

Sehun : atau dia hanya ingin membuat kita panik ?

Lay : tidak mungkin,, dia bukan tipe orang yang jahil seperti anak ini.. *lirik chanyeol*

ChanYeol : mwo ?, knapa Gege melirikku ?

Luhan : Lay,, Coba kau kirimi pesan pada JongIn

Lay : Ne..

To : My Little KkamJong

"dimana dirimu ?,, kami sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.. tetapi kami tidak bisa menemukan mu,, tolong jngan bercanda"

*setelah mengirim pesan,terdengar suara orang membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi,, dan ternyata itu JongIn.. mereka langsung membantu JongIn berdiri, dia terlihat kacau.. mata nya sembab dan bengkak.. (bayangin aja muka nya orang abis nangis kejer xD)*

Luhan : JongIn-ah.. gwaenchanaeyo ?

JongIn : ... (silahkan isi sendiri xD)

Sehun : sebaiknya kita membawa nya ke UKS,Ge..

*mereka langsung membawa JongIn ke UKS,, mereka membiarkan JongIn beristirahat.. kebetulan kelas JongIn sedang tidak ada guru, jadi anak2 di berikan Free Time.. Suho,Lay,Luhan,Sehun,Dan ChanYeol kembali ke kelas msing2... melihat ChanYeol yang terlihat begitu lelah,, sang kekasih hati nya -BaekHyun- pun heran...*

BaekHyun : ada apa,Channie ?

Tao : Ne.. Kau terlihat begitu lelah,Ge...

ChanYeol : Hufh... -,- JongIn Frustasi lagi..

KyungSoo : Mwo ?,, Frustasi ?

ChanYeol : Ne..

KyungSoo : apa sebab nya ?, bukan kah tadi dia baik2 saja ?

ChanYeol : ng ?,, entah lah, aku juga tak tau... (boong lu bang)

KyungSoo : dimana dia sekarang ?

ChanYeol : dia sedang beristirahat di UKS..

KyungSoo : Ku harap dia baik2 saja...

BaekHyun : yahh.. semoga saja..

*suasana kembali hening di antara mereka ber-4... otak KyungSoo terus bertanya2,, JongIn frustasi ?, kenapa bisa ?, apa dia sedang dalam masalah ?, kenapa dia berkiran seperti itu ?, dan kenapa author bikin FF gaje bginni ? (oke ini ngga penting).. dia berniat untuk menemui JongIn dan menanyakan pada nya apa yang terjadi.. dia melangkahkan kaki nya ke UKS,, namun ketika sampai di UKS,tak ada orang disana.. dia memilih keluar dari UKS dan menuju Atap sekolah, dia tidak tau kenapa dia melangkahkan kaki nya ke Atap sekolah, author nya aja ngga tau apa maksud nya (nyampah lu thor)... Sampai di atap sekolah,, dia melihat sosok Namja sedang berbaring... tak salah lagi,, dia adalah namja berparas tampan yang dingin,cuek,berkulit tan,dikagumi banyak Yeoja dan Dirinya,, tunggu,dirinya ?.. KyungSoo langsung menghampiri JongIn..*

KyungSoo : Hey.. *tepuk pundak*

JongIn : *ngelirik lalu meluruskan pandangan nya lagi tanpa mnjawab*

KyungSoo : sedang apa kau disini ?

JongIn : apa urusan nya dngan mu ?

KyungSoo : -sigh- Kau ini knapa ?,, di tanya malah nanya balik.. -,-"

JongIn : kau sendiri sedang apa di sini ?

KyungSoo : aku mencari mu..

JongIn : untuk apa ?

KyungSoo : memastikan diri mu baik2 saja...

JongIn : eoh ? kau bilang apa ?

KyungSoo : tak ada.. lupakan.. (knapa aku bicara seperti itu ?,, untung dia tidak dngar *dlmhati)

-hening-

KyungSoo : kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku..

JongIn : yang mana ?

KyungSoo : sedang apa kau disini ?

JongIn : tak ada.

KyungSoo : Chakkaman,, bukankah para murid tidak boleh kemari ?

JongIn : ya.

KyungSoo : lalu kenapa kau kemari ?,, kau melanggar peraturan dan itu berarti kau harus di hukum..

JongIn : kau sendiri di sini,, berarti kau juga harus di hukum...

KyungSoo : ng ? kau benar.. Eotteoke ?

JongIn : Molla.

KyungSoo : jangan bilang hal ini pada siapa2 ya.. jeball...

JongIn : ada syarat nya...

KyungSoo : mwo ?,, syarat ?

JongIn : ne,, ada dua syarat..

KyungSoo : aishh,, apa saja syarat nya ?

JongIn : pertama.. Hyung harus membantu ku mengerjakan remedial kimia ku nanti pas pulang sekolah...

KyungSoo : beres,, lalu syarat yang kedua ?

JongIn : akan ku beritau nanti...

KyungSoo : ishh,, kau menyebalkan Kim JongIn ! *pout

JongIn : hahaha,,, jangan seperti itu Hyung.. Kau tampak sangat menggoda... xD

KyungSoo : Yadong ! *mukul lengan jongin)

JongIn : haha,, aku hanya bercanda Hyung.. x)

KyungSoo : seperti nya Mood mu sudah baik,JongIn...

JongIn : yaa,, itu berkat mu... TerimaKasih.. x)

KyungSoo : kajja kita kembali ke kelas,, aku takut ada guru yang mengetahui kita berdua disini..

JongIn : ne,, kajja... xD

*mereka berdua turun menuju kelas mereka,, ada rasa bahagia di hati KyungSoo ketika JongIn berkata semua itu berkat dirinya,tak terasa ada senyuman kecil di bibir nya.. saat sampai di kelas terlihat suho,lay,chanyeol,sehun,kris,luhan,baekhyun,dan tao yang sedang mengutak-atik ponsel mereka..*

KyungSoo : Annyeong... xD

Suho : yakk !,, darimana saja kalian berdua ?

Luhan : kau tau ?, kami panik mencari kalian berdua.. -,-"

JongIn : bagaimana kami menjawab jika kalian terus mengomeli kami ? *deathglare

KyungSoo : Mian Hyung,, tadi kami dari atap sekolah..

Tao : mwo ?,, apa yang kalian lakukan disana ?

ChanYeol : berkencan ?

BaekHyun : berpegangan tangan ?

Sehun : atau jangan-jangan...

Kris : kalian berciuman ?

JongIn : STOP !,, aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu !

KyungSoo : sudahlah JongIn.. kami hanya bercanda,tertawa bersama.. tak ada kencan,pegangan tangan,apalagi berciuman... -,-

JongIn : *jitakpalakris* makanya,, kalau bicara jangan sembarangan !

Kris : yakk,, aku kan hanya menebak..

JongIn : tapi tebakan mu itu sangat tak bermutu,Wu YiFan !

Tao : ah ne,, JongIn-ah, tadi ayah mu kemari mencari mu..

JongIn : ada apa dia mencari ku ?

Tao : sepertinya Kim seonSaengNim menelpon ayah mu..

JongIn : hh.. masalah lagi..

Luhan : seperti nya makhluk menyebalkan itu mengadukan nilai2 mu pada ayah mu..

JongIn : biarlah,, telinga ku sudah kebal mendengar semua ocehan Appa..

KyungSoo : jadi kau sudah sering dimarahi Appa mu.. ?

JongIn ; ne...

KyungSoo : dasar...

JongIn : aku mau ke kantin,, kalian mau ikut ?

Suho ; kajja,, kebetulan juga aku sangat lapar

*mereka berjalan menuju kantin,, mereka memesan makanan.. sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang,mereka bercakap2..*

ChanYeol : KyungSoo-ya.. berapa umur mu ?

KyungSoo : eum... aku 21 tahun,Hyung.. x)

Luhan : Jinjja ?,, berarti kau hanya berbeda 1 tahun dngan JongIn ?

KyungSoo : hehee,, ne.. x)

Suho : memangya umur JongIn berapa ?

JongIn : aku 20 tahun,Hyung..

Lay : bagaimana kau bisa melupakan umur nya ? *jitak*

Suho : Appo.. yakkk !,, kennapa kau menjitak ku ?!, memang nya kau sendiri ingat ?

Lay : tidak.. xD, dan berhenti memanggilku dngan bahasa yg tidak sopan !

Suho : Wae ? memangnya siapa kau ?

Lay : aku lebih tua darimu,pabo ! *peace

Suho : hanya 3 bulan.. tak masalah kan jika aku tak memanggil mu Hyung ? :P

Lay : Yakk !,, awas kau Kim JoonMyeon !

Suho : Wae ?,, kau mau aku meniduri mu,huh ?

-beberapa detik Lay melongo =O dan kemudian mnjadi kepiting rebus.. xD-

Lay : Y.. Yak !, tak sopan kau Kim JoonMyeon ! *muka merah*

BaekHyun : Channie lihat !,, Lay Gege muka nya meraah.. ! xD

Chanyeol : hahaha.. xD,, spertinya dia sedang menahan rasa malu nya,Baekkie ! xD

Luhan : hahaha... xD, sepertinya gosip yang beredar di sekolah benar... xD

Kris : gosip ttg apa ?,, sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar gosip ttg mereka berdua..

ChanYeol : bagimana kau mau tau berita terupdate jika kau hanya menghabiskan waktu dngan Ring dan Bola Basket mu itu,Hyung...

Kris : yakk !.. tak ada hubungan nya sama sekali Tuan Bodoh !,, jangan mencari alibi kau !

ChanYeol : itu Fakta,tuan pirang... kau dan Panda ini kan memang penggila basket... bahkan kau terlihat serasi jika sedang bermain basket,, Tuan Pirang...

Tao : jaga bicara mu Park DoBi.. *noyor*

BaekHyun : jadi kau tidak tau gosip itu Kris ?,, Gosip ttg Suho menyukai Lay... ?

Kris : ah!,, aku ingat... Suho Juga pernah Curhat dngan ku ttg perasaan nya kpda lay... xD

Suho : Ge,, jika kau membongkar nya.. aku yang akan memakan mu malam ini...

Kris : kau akan mnjadi Uke jika sudah berurusan dngan ku,, Kim JoonMyeon :P

BaekHyun : dia juga pernah curhat pada ku,, dia bilang kalau Dia mencintai Lay sejak awal masuk sekolah sini.. hahaha.. xD

Suho : aishhh.. Bacon,, knapa mulutmu mudah sekali membngkar rahasia orang... -,-

ChanYeol : bahkan aku pernah melihat mereka jalan berdua ke toko buku.. mereka terlihat sangat canggung.. xD

KyungSoo : semua rahasia terbongkar,Hyung...tnggu apa lagi ?, Lay Gege juga sudah menunggu moment2 seperti ini... xD

Suho : aishh,,baiklah..aku akan mengungkapkan semua kebenaran yang sudah terbongkar...

Kris : Dipersilahkan,Tuan Muda Kim JoonMyeon.

Suho : oke... Lay,aku tau ini gila... aku memang tak pernah bersikap lembut pada mu,, tapi itu cara ku untuk menyayangimu lebih dari seorang Gege... Ge,,mau kah kau mnjadi kekasih ku ?

Lay : eumm... -ngangguk xD-

Suho :; Jinjja ?,, Xie-Xie Gege... xD -meluk Lay-

-mereka berpelukan cukup lama, sampai sang Duizzhang berdehem (?)-

Kris : ehm..

Suho : *ngelepas pelukan* Mian,, aku terlalu senang... xD

JongIn : karna Suho Hyung Dan Lay Gege sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih,, bagaimna dngan kau,Duizzhang Gege... ? *evil smirk*

Kris : yakk !,, bicara apa kau bocah ?

JongIn : sudah lah Ge,, akui saja jika kau mencintai Panda yang satu ini...

BaekHyun : Ne,JongIn benar.. akui saja Gege..

ChanYeol : lagipula satu sekolah ini sudah tau bahwa Seorang wu YiFan, seorang kapten basket sekaligus pewaris tunggal Wu Coorperation mencintai Huang Zitao,Seorang Leader dari kelas beladiri sekaligus Tim SWAT korea termuda yang terkenal dngan strategi perang nya yang bagus...  
KyungSoo : mwo ?,, jadi kau Anggota Swatt termuda,Tao-ya ?.. ckckc,, kau sungguh hebat

Tao : aniyo Ge,, ChanYeol terlalu berlebihan...

KyungSoo : tapi itu benar kan ?

Tao : hehehe... xD

Lay : tunggu apalagi Kris ?,, nanti diambil orang loh... xD

Kris : Gege.. knapa kau mnjadi menyebalkan seperti mereka ? *lirikbaekyeol

Luhan : ayolah,,, kau bilang kau itu GentleMan.. masa menyatakan cinta saja tidak bisa ?

Kris : hah.. baiklah,, aku akan mengungkap kan semua nya..

Sehun : Ppali..

Kris : Tao, Look At My Eyes...

Tao : -ngeliat mata kris-

Kris : -nyium bibir tao sekilas- Wo Ai Ni,Huang ZiTao...

Tao : eoh ? -ngedip2 imut bin polos xD-

Kris : aku mencintai mu,Tao...

Tao : eum,, maaf Ge,, aku tidak bisa...

Kris : -kaget O.O- eoh ?,, tidak bisa apa ?

Tao : Tidak Bisa menolak permintaan mu Ge,, Wo Ye Ai Ni Wu YiFan... -meluk Kris-

Kris : I Never let You Go,, Baby Panda..

KyungSoo : Chakkaman,, jadi kalian bukan kakak beradik ?

Sehun : bukan.. Mereka hanya sahabat karib yang sekarang mnjadi seorang kekasih.. xD

Luhan : ehm,, aku dan Sehun juga mau mengakui sesuatu...

Suho : apa itu ?

Sehun : aku dan Luhan Ge sebenar nya telah berpacaran... xD

Lay : Mwo ?,, sejak kapan ?

Luhan : sejak 1 minggu yang lalu.. xD

Suho : pantas saja kalian selalu berduaan jika kemana2... ternyata...

Kris : bagaimana jika kita mengadakan pesta malam ini ?

JongIn : untuk apa ?

Kris,Suho,Sehun : untuk merayakan tanggal berpacaran kita... xD xD xD

ChanYeol : ku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk..

BaekHyun : baiklah,, aku akan membooking Bar milikku,, kita akan senang2 nnti malam.. xD

Luhan : KyungSoo,, kau tidak keberatan kan ?

KyungSoo : Mollayo Ge,, aku harus izin dulu nanti pada Gege ku...

JongIn : kau punya GeGe ?

KyungSoo : Ne,, dia bernama Kim MinSeok,, tapi dia biasa di panggil Xiumin... x)

Luhan : dia keturunan Cina ?

KyungSoo : ne,, itu karna Appa ku berkewarganegaraan Cina.. x)

JongIn : biar nanti aku yang menjemput mu,, kau bisa mengirimkan alamat rumah mu nanti..

KyungSoo : Tak usah,, biar nanti aku jalan sendiri...

Kris : Soo-ya,, sebaiknya kau terima tawaran JongIn.. tak biasanya dia baik seperti itu...

BaekHyun : Kris benar,, kau kan tidak tahu Bar nya,, jadi lebih baik kau bersama JongIn.

KyungSoo : ah baiklah,, ada benarnya juga... x)

KKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG... *belpulang

KyungSoo : -kaget O.O- ini bel apa ?

Kris : Bel pulang.

Luhan : Wait,, jadii kita melewatkan 2 jam mata pelajaran ?

Suho : dan itu pelajaran Xi SeonSaengnim ?

Lay : matilah kita besooookkkk!

JongIn : knapa harus repot2 ?,, bilang saja bahwa kalian memang tidak ingin mengikuti jam pelajaran si CheonYeo Gwisshin...

Kris : yakk !,, kau enak bisa bicara seperti itu karna keluargamu pemegang 85% saham sekolah..

JongIn : lalu kau sendiri apa ?,, kau kan pemegang 15% saham sekolah ini juga...

Kris : aishhh,, terserah lah...

Lay : lebih baik kita pulang,, nanti jam 7 kita kumpul di Bar nya BaekHyun yaa...

JongIn : kalian duluan saja,, aku masih ada urusan dngan KyungSoo Hyung.

ChanYeol : wuahhh,, urusan atau kencan ? xD

JongIn : Baka !, aku hanya meminta bantuan pada KyungSoo Hyung...

BaekHyun : bantuan apa ?, knapa harus sama KyungSoo ?,, apa kau tertarik padanya ?

JongIn : hnya remedial kimia,, kalau aku minta bantuan padamu, nilaiku akan 0 lagi,Byun Bacon.

Lay : yasudah,, kalian berdua hati2 dngan guru kimia itu.. dia kanibal... xD

KyungSoo : -kaget O.O- eoh ?, Jinjja ?, kau bercanda kan Ge ?

Lay : hahaha.. xD,, tentu saja aku bercanda.. tapi Park Seonsaengnim termasuk guru killer loh. xD

JongIn : ayo KyungSoo Hyung,, kami duluan.

*JongIn menarik KyungSoo ke ,, ternyata sudah ada guru mereka yang sedang mencoba membuat sebuah karya ilmiah yang -mnurut jongin- terlalu aneh...*

JongIn : annyeong...

SeonSaenggnim : ku kira kau akan bolos..

JongIn : apa tugas nya SeonSaengnim ?,, aku harus segera pulang ke rumah skrg,jadi jngan bertele-tele2.

SeonSaengnim : mudah saja,, kau harus mengukur tingkat keasaman pada larutan asam pada cairan ini,, lalu kerjakan lembar kerja ini, dan yang terakhir,, buat robot menggunakan bahan bakar cairan HCl ini.. *nunjuk2 cairan yang ngga gue tau warna dan nama nya apa,gue asal ngetik*

JongIn : Mwoo ?, kau bercanda kan Saem ?

SeonSaengnim : aniyo,, siapa suruh remidal sampai 3 kali ?.. cpat krjakan !,,lagipula kau bisa meminta bantuan KyungSoo kan ?, aku harus pergi skrg,, jika sudah selesai, letakkan semuanya di lemari Lab. akan ku ujicoba besok pagi..

JongIn : ne..

-Seonsaengnim keluar, JongIn ngacak rambut frustasi,KyungSoo bingung -_-

KyungSoo : wae ?

JongIn : apa dia gila ?,, memberikan tugas sebanyak ini ?,, dia kira aku profesor apa ?

KyungSoo : sudah,, ayo kita kerjakan...

-mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas tsb... 1 jam kemudian,mreka sudah selesai-

JongIn : haaahhh... akhirnya selesai juga..

KyungSoo : Ne..

JongIn : saat nya syarat yang kedua,Hyung...

KyungSoo : apa ?

JongIn : kau harus menemaniku ke taman, lalu kita makan di kafe dekat taman...

KyungSoo : taman mana ?,, taman belakang sekolah ?

JongIn : aissshhh,, bukan.. taman hijau di dpan EXO University...

KyungSoo : Chakkaman,, itu kan kampus tempat Gege ku berkuliah...

JongIn : kebetulan sekali.. Kajja kita kesana,, aku ingiin melihat Gege mu...

KyungSoo : yasudahlah,, Kajja...

*KyungSoo dan JongIn berjalan menuju tmpat yang ingin mereka kunjungi,, yaaa Exo University memang tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.. tanpa sadar, JongIn menggandeng tangan KyungSoo, Sontak KyungSoo langsung memerah mukanya...

mereka sudah sampai di Taman Exo University.. JongIn membelikan Ice Cream Vanilla untuk KyungSoo dan Ice Cream coklat untuk dirinya..*

KyungSoo : JongIn..

JongIn : Wae ?

KyungSoo : eum,, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?

JongIn : silahkan.. Hyung mau nanya apa ?

KyungSoo : Chen itu siapa ?

JongIn : dia kekasih ku.

KyungSoo : apa dia satu sekolah dngan kita ?

JongIn : dulu.

KyungSoo : jadi dia pindah sekolah ?

JongIn : tidak.

KyungSoo : lalu ?

JongIn : dia meninggal.

KyungSoo : eum.. maaf telah lancang bertaya seperti itu pada mu..

JongIn : Gwaenchanaeyeo.. aku sudah terbiasa dngan hal itu...

-tiba2 seorang namja berpipi chubby (?) mendekati mereka-

Namja : KyungSoo... sedang apa kau disini ?

KyungSoo : Xiumin Ge ?,, kau sudah pulang ?... aku hanya ingin main kesini saja...

Xiumin : blum,, gege masih harus mengerjakan tugas.. apa dia teman mu ?

KyungSoo : Ne.. JongIn, dia Gege Ku.. Gege,, JongIn ini teman ku...

JongIn : Annyeong.. JongIn imnida.. Bangapseumnida..

Xiumin : Xiumin imnida... kalian sekelas ?

JongIn : ne Hyung,, kebetulan tadi KyungSoo Hyung membantuku mengerjakan remedial.. x)

Xiumin : eummm.. arraseo,, spertinya aku harus pergi, dosen menelfon ku.. Ppai...

-Xiumin pergi, suasana sejenak hening-

JongIn : jadi dia Gege mu ?

KyungSoo : ne,, Eotte ?, tampan bukan ? xD

JongIn : tak beda jauh dari mu...

KyungSoo : maksud mu ?

JongIn : Ne,, sama2 berpipi chubby, berkulit putih mulus, yang membedakan hanya wajah Gege mu lebih terlihat seperti Orang China asli..

KyungSoo : padahal pertemuan nya sangat singkat, tapi kau bisa menangkap sebegitu detail nya ttg Gege ku.. kau benar2 pintar JongIn..

JongIn : kalau aku pintar,aku takkan pernah ikut remedial,Hyung.

KyungSoo : heyy,, jangan salah.. aku yang sering dianggap murid yang pandai saja ingin mencoba seperti apa itu remedial... kau beruntung bisa mengikuti remedial,Jong...

JongIn : apa untungnya ?

KyungSoo : itu berarti kau bisa menambah ilmu mu lebih dalam lagi.. disekolah ini, jika ada remedial, tugas2 nya akan ditambah kan ?

JongIn : ne..

KyungSoo : lain kali,, aku akan membuat nilai ku merah,, dan aku akan ikut remedial... xD

JongIn : Mwo ?,, Neo Michisseo ? kau itu siswa yang pandai Hyung, jika kau terkena remedial, itu berarti akan membuat sebuah catatan hitam tentang dirimu...

KyungSoo : Jinjja ?,, berarti kau sudah punya catatan hitam ?

JongIn : I have so many black notes in this school,, well. thats really great..

KyungSoo : apa yang hebat ?, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah,bodoh ! *jitakpalakai

JongIn : bagus. memang itu yang aku harapkan..

KyungSoo : dasar Freak..

JongIn : Hyung..

KyungSoo : hm ? -natap pake ekspresi O,O-

JongIn : Oh Hyung,, Come On.. jangan menatap ku sperti itu.. kau membuat ku ingin mencium mu,Hyung.. xD

KyungSoo : memang nya aku menatapmu sperti apa ?

JongIn : mata bulat mu itu sangat menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda Hyung... xD

KyungSoo : Yakk !,, Dasar Ahjussi Mesum !

JongIn : hahaha.. xD aku bercanda Hyung,, Tapi lainkali, jangan menatap ku sperti itu... xD

KyungSoo : huuh,,,, mata ku memang bginii Jong-ah !,, hufh, spertinya aku memang harus mengoperasi mata ku supaya terlihat sedikit lebih kecil... -,-"

JongIn : Jangan !

KyungSoo : -bingung OoO- Wae ?

JongIn : matamu bisa memberikan sesuatu padaku,Hyung...

KyungSoo : M-maksud mu ?

JongIn : Ne,, mata mu bisa memberikan sesuatu pada ku.. sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dari hidup ku... x)

KyungSoo : eoh ?,, apa itu ?

JongIn : eumm,, sebaiknya kau memikirkan itu dirumah..

KyungSoo : jadi maksud mu,, itu mnjadi PR buat ku ?

JongIn : Ne.. x)

KyungSoo : Jong-ah,, bisa kita pulang sekarang ?, sudah jam 4 sore,, dan perut ku mulai lapar...

JongIn : kajja kita makan dulu di kafe, nanti akan ku antar pulang pulang...

KyungSoo : eoh ?,, antar ?,, naik apa ?, mobil mu kan di kampus..

JongIn : memangnya tidak bisa naik taksi ?

KyungSoo : oh iya... xD Hehehe... xD

JongIn : Kau ini,, pintar tapi otak nya sedikit lemot... Ayo, aku yang traktir.. xD

*JongIn mnyeret KyungSoo ke kafe tersebut, mereka memesan 2 burger dngan kentang dan cola... singkat cerita,, JongIn sudah mengantarkan KyungSoo ke rumah nya,dan sekarang dia berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah KyungSoo*

KyungSoo : kau yakin tidak mau mampir untuk sekedar mandi dulu Jong-ah ?

JongIn : terimakasih Hyung,, aku harus pulang sekarang.. jangan lupa jam 7 ya.. x)

KyungSoo : Ne,, dan terimakasih atas semuanya.. aku akan menunggu jam 7 nanti... x)

JongIn : aku pulang dulu,, dan berdandan lah yang tampan... x).. Annyeong... xD

KyungSoo : Hati2 Jong-ah...

*KyungSoo segera masuk ke rumah nya,, ternyata Gege nya sudah pulang.. dia langsung mencium sekilas pipi gege nya lalu lari ke kamar nya yang berada di lantai dua... di kamar nya, dia melepas semua pakaian sekolah nya dan mengganti nya dngan pakaian yang bisa di bilang cukup sederhana.. yaaa, hanya sebuah celana jeans pendek putih dngan kaos putih polos yang ketat sehingga membentuk lekuk tubuh nya yang proporsional(?),, dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur lallu terlelap,, bibirnya yang tersenyum seolah melukiskan betapa bahagia dirinya hari ini, dan suara dengkuran halus mulai terdengar...*

*06.45 PM*

*sosok namja bermata bulat membuka mata nya,, lalu melirik jam weker nya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.45 malam.. untung saja dia tidak lupa bahwa dia mempunyai janji pada teman2 nya bahwa ia akan merayakan pesta dngan tman2 baru nya itu... dan satu hal lagi yang tidak dia lupakan bahwa sebentar lagi JongIn akan menjemput nya... dia keluar kamar mandi dngan bathrobe nya, wangi vanilla dari tubuh nya dan aroma mint dari rambut nya membuat semua orang yang berada di dekatnya akan memejamkan mata bila menncium wanginya yang begitu memikat...

dia menggunakan kemeja putih yang di padukan dngan jas hitam dan dasi hitam panjang,kaki nya di balut dngan celana jeans hitam pekat dngan Sneakers berwarna hitam silver membuat yeoja yang berada didekat nya bisa berteriak histeris karna begitu menawan... dia segera turun dari kamar nya setelah melihat jam yang sudah mendapat pesan dari JongIn... sang Kakak bingung yang melihat adik nya terlihat begitu tampan dan rapih*

Xiumin : heyy,, kau mau kemana Kyung ?

KyungSoo : aku akan merayakan pesta bersama teman2 ku Gege.. xD

Xiumin : eumm.. dan yang menunggu mu di depan itu,Namja yang tadi sore bersama mu di taman kan ?

KyungSoo : Ne.. xD

Xiumin : apa dia kekasih mu ? XD

KyungSoo : aishh,, tentu saja bukan.. aku kan baru masuk, mana mungkin langsung mndapat kekasih.. apalagi dngan namja setampan dia...

Xiumin : hahah.. xD, arasseo,, cepat temui dia.. dia sudah menunggu mu..

KyungSoo : aku berangkat Ge.. Muachh -nyiumpipixiuminxD-

Xiumin : hati2 Kyungie..

*KyunSoo segera keluar dan menemui JongIn, pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat,, ada perasaan yang aneh diantara mereka.. yaa,, saat mata mereka bertemu,baik jantung KyungSoo maupun jantung nya JongIn sama2 berdebar sangat hebat... singkat cerita mereka sudah sampai di Bar milik BaekHyun...*

KyungSoo : Annyeongg... xD

Luhan : Whoaa!,, KyungSoo, you're so handsome tonight ! xD

KyungSoo : Biasa saja Ge.. jangan terlalu memuji,, kau juga tampan malam ini...

Kris : tapi Luhan benar Soo,, kau terlihat sangat tampan malam ini...

Suho : Sampai2 JongIn tak berkedip melihat mu... xD

JongIn : -sadar dari lamunan nya- A-apa maksud mu ?

Lay : sudahlah,, akui saja kau memang terpesona dngan KyungSoo... xD

JongIn : terserah kalian lah...

KyungSoo : kemana Chanyeol hyung,BaekHyun Hyung,Sehun,Tao ?

Lay : mereka sedang menunggu di lantai atas... Kajja kita ke atas..

-mereka semua langsung ke atas-

BaekHyun : huaaaa !,, ternyata kalian sudah datang ! xD

ChanYeol : Baby,, bisa kan tidak usah berteriak seperti itu ? -,-"

BaekHyun : hehe,, mian baby.. muach xD *nyiumchanyeol*

JongIn : apa yang akan kita lakukan disinii ?

BaekHyun : We Will Have Fun ToNight... xD

JongIn : I Know,, But What's that ?, Is It Drunk Until MidNight ?

Luhan : Shireo !,, kita besok kan sekolah.. jadi sebaik nya berdansa saja...

Sehun : ide bagus..Baekkie,tolong musik nya yang romantis ya...

BaekHyun : siap ! xD

-BaekHyun menyiapkan musik yang amat sangat paling romantis(?),semua pasangan berdansa,hanya KyungSoo dan JongIn saja yang tidak berdansa-

JongIn : *nyamperin KyungSoo* Hyung.. x)

KyungSoo : ne ?

JongIn : kau suka dengan pesta nya ?

KyungSoo : Ne,, BaekHyun merancang pesta ini dengan baik.. x),, kau suka pesta ini ?

JongIn : eum.. *ngangguk*

KyungSoo : apa yang kau suka dari pesta ini ?

JongIn : aku bisa berkumpul dengan sahabat2 ku,dan aku bisa dekat dngan diri mu.. x)

KyungSoo : aku ?

JongIn : Ne.. x))

KyungSoo : kau bisa saja.. x) *malu malu singa -karna malu2 kucing udah mainstream- xD*

JongIn : eum,Hyung.. mau berdansa dengan ku ?

KyungSoo : eoh ?,, berdansa ?

JongIn : Ne,, maukah ?

KyungSoo : Tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa JongIn-ah...

JongIn : mudah,, ikuti saja alunan musik nya.. lalu gerakkan kaki mu sesuai alunan musik..

*mereka berdua pun berdansa bagaikan cinderella dan pangeran yang begitu romantis,semua mata tertuju pada KyungSoo dan JongIn,mereka semua tersenyum bahagia melihat JongIn yang mulai bisa kembali tersenyum,, mereka menyimpan sebuah harapan besar pada KyungSoo,, Harapan agar KyungSoo bisa menjadi Matahari yang menyinari hati nya JongIn yang sudah lama gelap dan tanpa ada cahaya harapan...

tidak terasa sudah 2 jam mereka berada dibar milik BaekHyun,,mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing2*

**SKIP TIME**

**5 MONTHS LATER...**

*tidak terasa sudah 5 bulan KyungSoo bersekolah di sana,dia sangat senang karna teman2 nya sangat baik pada nya.. JongIn juga sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi,prestasi nya meningkat sangat pesat,Teman2 nya pun sangat bahagia melihat JongIn sudah bangkit dari kesedihan nya,, dan itu tidak akan terjadi jika KyungSoo tidak membuat nya berubah seperti sekarang...

Sore yang cerah ini,, dimana 2 insan manusia sedaang duduk di taman yang penuh dengan bunga lili dan bunga tulip yang bermekaran,,, yap, mereka adalah JongIn dan KyungSoo yang sedang memandangi pemandangan yan menurut mereka sangat lah indah...*

JongIn : Hyung...

KyungSoo : hm ?

JongIn : kau tau,, apa arti nya Bee ?

KyungSoo : yaa,, arti nya lebah kan ?

JongIn : Ne.. kau tau,terkadang aku ingin menjadi seorang lebah..

KyungSoo : wae ?

JongIn : karna seekor lenah akan mempunyai Honey,, kau tau Honey kan ?

KyungSoo : Honey itu Madu kan ?

JongIn : Ne,, dan Madu itu adalah Hyung..

KyungSoo : maksud mu ?

JongIn : aishh,, to the point deh.. Hyung, mau kah kau menjadi NamjaChingu ku ?

KyungSoo : eoh ?,, memang nya ka mencintai ku ?

JongIn : tentu saja,, dari awal aku bertemu dengan mu,aku hanya nyaman jika berada di dekat mu,, dan baru aku sadari,bahwa aku mencintai mu Hyung...

KyungSoo : ... (silahkan isi sendiri :D)

JongIn : jadi apa jawaban nya ?

KyungSoo : eumm... -ngangguk-

JongIn : Jinjja ?,, gomawo Hyunggg...

-mereka berdua berpelukan lalu saling pandang satu sama lain,hingga jarak wajah kedua nya hanya 2cm daaaaannnn...-

**CHUUUU...**

-Mereka berciuman di saat matahari terbenam,,, dlam hati nya,JongIn berjanji akan selalu menjaga KyungSoo dimana pun dia berada,dan dia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu terjadi pada diri KyungSoo-

KINI,

AKU TELAH MENEMUKAN SESOSOK DIRIMU..

DIRIMU YANG BARU...

DENGAN SEGENAP JIWA RAGA KU,AKU BERSUMPAH...

AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KEJADIAN ITU TERULANG LAGI...

TERULANG PADA DIRIMU,PUJAAN HATIKU...

*malam hari nya,,KyungSoo sudah diantar pulang oleh JongIn,,di dalam kamar nya,KyungSoo senyum2 sendiri mengingat Kejadian tadi sore yang menurut nya sangat seperti mimpi,,bagaimana tidak ?,, setelah sekian lama menahan perasaan nya kepada JongIn,akhir nya JongIn menyatakan perasaan nya juga kpada KyungSoo... dia terus tersenyum,, hingga tidak sadar bahwa Xiumin telah masuk ke kamar nya..*

Xiumin : Hey ! *nepuk pundak KyungSoo

KyungSoo : Eoh ?,, Sejak kapan Hyung Disini ? *sadar

Xiumin : daritadi aku memerhatikan mu tersenyum sendiri... ada apa ?

KyungSoo : T..Tidak,, tidak ada apa2 ge.. xD

Xiumin : Kau berbohong Do KyungSoo... cepat ceritakan pada ku apa yang terjadi

KyungSoo : ahh baiklahhh,,, Tadi sore JongIn meminta ku menjadi NamjaChingu Nya...

Xiumin : ohhh,, jadi kau sedang jatuh cinta... lalu apa jawaban mu ?

KyungSoo : akuuu... menerimanya Ge.. :D

Xiumin : jadiiii... sekarang JongIn adalah NamjaChingu mu ?

KyungSoo : Ne..

Xiumin : JongIn itu... yang 5 bulan lalu kemari menjemput mu untuk pergi bersama teman mu kan ?

KyungSoo : kau mengingat nya ge ?

Xiumin : tentu saja Baka !,, aku kan belum tua ! *nimpukpakebantal

KyungSoo : jinjja ?,, tapiiii.. wajah mu sudah ada kerutan nya Ge.. :p

Xiumin : yakkk !,, itu karna aku terlalu stress memikirkan kuliah ku dan sekolah mu...

KyungSoo : aku akan mempertahan kan prestasi ku Ge,, tenang saja...

Xiumin : ku harap kau mendapat kan beasiswa secepat nya...

KyungSoo : eum.. -ngangguk2-

Xiumin : bagaimana klau malam ini kita makan spaghetti ?

KyungSoo : Jinjja ?,, Kajja kita makan Spaghetti !xD

*Xiumin dan KyungSoo pun turun untuk makan Spaghetti bersama...*

OTHER SIDE.

*sementara itu,, di Rumah nya,JongIn sedang Asyik melamun di Balkon kamar sambil memegang sebuah gitar dan buku catatan,, atau lebih tepat nya buku Diary.. tanpa sadar,Eomma JongIn sudah berada di sana sambil memperhatikan anak sematawayang nya itu...*

Eomma : *nepukpundakjongin* hey..

JongIn : eoh ?, Eomma ?,, sejak kapan ada di situ ?

Eomma : Eomma daritadi disini,, kau saja yang tidak menyadari ada Eomma...

JongIn : ahaha Mian Eomma.. -,-" *garuktengkuk*

Eomma : sedang apa ?,, Melamun ?

JongIn : melamun ?,, ohya,Sedikit Melamun lebih tepat nya...

Eomma : Melamunkan siapa ?,, apa kau sedang jatuh Cinta ?

JongIn : Ne Eomma.. Aku sedang Jatuh Cinta... :D

Eomma : Siapa Namja beruntung itu ?,, Boleh Eomma Tau ?

JongIn : Dia bermata besar,Polos,Manis,Bijaksana,Pintar,Dan-

Eomma : Jadi siapa nama nya ?

JongIn : Do KyungSoo.. 5 bulan yang lalu dia pindah ke sekolah,dia murid pindahan dari Jepang,catatan Prestasi nya banyak,Dia berkali2 memenangkan kompetisi tingkat Intenasional.

Eomma : *sigh* Eomma akan merahasiakan ini.. dan sebaiknya kau juga jangan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Appa..

JongIn : ng ?,, Waeyo ?,, Aku baru saja akan mengenalkan nya pada kalian Lusa nanti...

Eomma : Appa akan mmenjodohkan mu dengan Salah satu penerus Perusahaan Wu...

JongIn : Mwoyaa ?,,, Knapa harus begitu ?

Eomma : Kim Corp. kalah saing dengan Wu Corp... ,, dan Perusahaan kita juga telah diambang Kehancuran.. Jalan satu2 nya adalah Menjodohkan mu dengan salah satu diantara 3 Wu bersaudara..

JongIn : siapa yang akan di jodohkan oleh ku ?

Eomma : Wu Sehun,, Pewaris terakhir sekaligus anak Bungsu dari 3 Wu Bersaudara...

JongIn : Mwoo ?,, tapi kenapa harus dengan Wu Sehun ?,, kenapa tidak Wu ZiTao ?, Atau Wu JoonMyun ?

Eomma : karna hanya dia yang single.. Wu Zitao sudah di jodohkan dengan Kolega bisnis dari keluarga Zhang,, sedangkan Wu JoonMyun sudah di jodohkan dengan Kolega Bisnis keluarga Lee.

JongIn : tak bisa kah di batalkan saja Eomma ?

Eomma : Tidak sayang.. lagipula ini sudah janji keluarga kita dengan kelarga Wu...

JongIn : Shireo...

Eomma : jalani saja dulu hubungan mu dengan kekasih mu itu.. Tapi jika sudah saat nya kalian,, Kau harus memutuskan nya...

JongIn : *senyumsinis*Hha!, itu kejam sekali Eomma!

Eomma : Eomma yakin Kekasih mu itu akan mengerti...

*suasana kembali hening,,, dan tanpa mereka sadari,Appa JongIn mendengar semua percakapan mereka berdua... Ayah JongIn menyeringai,,Entah apa yang akan di lakukan nya...*

SKIP TIME

AUTHOR POV SEKOLAH

*di pagi yang cerah ini,, 9 namja manis sekaligus populer ini sedang berbincang2 di kantin,, mereka tertawa terbahak2,Hingga Sehunnie pun hampir tersedak karena terlalu banyak tertawa (?)*

Luhan : Aigooo BaekHyunie.. kau sangat pintar membuat lelucon.. Ahahahaha :D

Tao : Ne.. sepertinya Si Happy Virus ini sdah menularkan Virus bahagia nya Kepada Baekhyun.. :D

Lay : Ah ne.. sperti nya aku melupakan sesuatu...

Suho : Melupakan apa ?

Lay ; entahlah.. aku Tidak ingat..

Sehun : Ponsel ?,, kamus ?,, Mp3 ?,, Headset ?, baju ganti ?,atau kotak bekal ?

Luhan : Sehunnie.. Lay itu sedang di sekolah,, Bukan mau piknik... -,-"

Lay : *nepukjidat* Aigoo !,, aku lupa membawa kunci loker ku !

Kris : Dasar Pelupa...

Lay : apa kau bilang ?!

Suho : sudahlah Ge,, Akui saja jika kau memang pelupa...

Lay : Eottoke ?,, semua tugas ku berada di loker...

BaekHyun : Yap Ge.. siap2 mendapat hukuman bertubi2... :D

Chanyeol : KyungSoo-Ya,, dimana JongIn ?

Luhan : ah iya.. biasa nya kalian berangkat bersama...

Tao : apa kalian sedang bertengkar ?

Kris : Tak biasa nya dia berangkat sesiang ini...

KyungSoo : Mollayo.. HandPhone nya tidak aktif..

Luhan : ah ne.. aku lupa,, hari ini Kim JongIn itu tidak bisa masuk sekolah,...

Suho : sejak kapan kau menjadi pelupa,Hyung ?

Luhan : sejak aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan kekasih mu itu... -_-

KyungSoo : tapi kenapa dia tidak menghubungi ku ya...

BaekHyun : Sudahlah,, Mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk,, Dia bukan tipe pengkhianat kok...

KyungSoo : ne..

Sehun : ah Luhannie Hyung,,, Maaf ne, Sepertinya malam ini kita batal kencan...

Luhan : *kaget O.O* Waeee ?

Sehun : nanti malam aku harus Ke London untuk mengecheck keadaan perusahaan ayah ku disana,, harus nya ayah Ku sendiri yang berangkat,Tapi semalam dia ke Paris menemani Ibu ku ke Pameran Fashion...

Luhan : lalu kakak mu ?

Sehun : dia baru saja kembali ke jepang untuk urusan kuliah nya... Gwaenchana ?

Luhan : Ne,, Kau Kan Calon Suami ku yang baik... x)

Kris : Lu,, aku ingin muntah mndengar nya...

Luhan : -_-

Lay : spertinya para Kekasih kita akan sibuk hari ini ya...

KyungSoo : maksud Mu ?

BaekHyun : Suho Hyung harus ke taiwan malam ini,Tao harus berangkat ke Rusia,Kris harus Ke Jepang,ChanYeol harus ke Cina, sedang kan Lay ada acara Peresmian Perusahaan baru nya... Jadi yang tidak sibuk hanya kau dan aku,KyungSoo -,-"

KyungSoo : untuung aku tidak punya perusahaan..*bergumam*

**KKKKKRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG... ***bunyibel

*bel telah berbunyi,,, Mereka semua masuk kelas masing2 dngan semangat,,, hanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat*

*Sementara itu,, di sebuah restoran mewah milik Kelarga Kim,,, JongIn sedang duduk menunggu seseorang,Dia tampak sangat tampan dengan kemeja Putih yang tertutup dengan Jas bewarna Cream dan Dasi panjang berwarna Hitam.. Tetapi ada yang mengurangi ketampanan nya,,, Yaitu Ekspressi wajah nya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat tidak menginginkan pertemuan ini... Tak lama ada 3 orang yang menghampiri JongIn dan keluarga nya,,, Yappp ternyata itu adalah keluarga Wu*

Appa Kim : Selamat datang, Keluarga Wu... *Jabat tangan*

Appa Wu : Haha,, Tak perlu seFormal itu,Kim..Ini kn bukan di Kantor... xD

Eomma Wu : Ne,, Suami ku Benar... Apa ini yang bernama JongIn ?

Eomma Kim : Ne,, JongIn,, Perkenalkan dirimu... x)

JongIn : Ne,,, JongIn Imnida, Suatu kehormatan bagi ku bisa bertemu dengan kalian...

Appa Wu : Ne,,, Sehun,Perkenalkan Dirimu...

Sehun : Wu Sehun Imnida..

Eomma Kim : Qing Zou.. x)

Eomma Wu : Ah,, XieXie. x)

-mereka pun duduk-

Appa Wu : jadi bagaimana Kim ?,,, Kapan pernihakan Antara Sehun dan JongIn di langsung kan ?

Appa Kim : emmm... bagaimana jika 2 minggu lagi ?,, mungkin itu akan menjadi waktu yang pas..

JongIn : Mian Appa,,, Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat ?

Eomma Kim : tidak sayang... itu adalah waktu yang pas karna bertepatan pada ulangtahun nya Sehun...

Appa Wu : Jadi bagaimana JongIn-ah ?,,, kau setuju kan ?

-JongIn melirik Eomma nya,Eomma nya memberi sinyal 'sudah setuju saja'-

JongIn : Ne,, Aku setuju.

Appa Wu : sepertinya anak kita sudah serasi yah...

Appa Kim : ahahaha :D, kau bisa saja Tuan Wu... Sehun juga setuju ?

Sehun : ne,, aku setuju...

Eomma Kim : sebaiknya kita menggunakan rancangan desaigner ternama dari Paris saja...

Eomma Wu : nanti biar aku yang mengurus semua dekorasi nya...

JongIn : aku harus pergi dulu... Mohon pamit

*JongIn segera membungkuk lalu pergi meninggal kan semua orang yang menatap nya heran.. Dia bingung,Dia harus beralasan apa pada KyungSoo nanti nya... Secara dia baruu saja menjalin hbungan nya dengn KyungSoo semalam,dan tiba2 saja dia mendapat kabar bahawa JongIn akan dijodoh kan.. Pasti KyungSoo akan sangat terkejut... Dia padahal sangat ingin bertemu dengan KyungSoo-nya di sekolah,Dia merindukan KyungSoo.. tapi ia tahu,Appa ny pasti akan mencari Kyungsoo di sekolah nya,dia tidak mau Kyungsoo kenapa2 hanya karena dirinya,, jadi dirinya memutuskan pergi ke tempat yang menurut nya sudah tidak lama dia kunjungi.. Yap, makam chen...*

OTHER SIDE.

*KyungSoo sedang berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah,tadi Xi seonsaengnim bilang bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan nya,, perlahan dia membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah,dan terdapat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di bangku kepala sekolah tsb.*

KyungSoo : Excuse me...

Namja : Masuk lah..

KyungSoo : ada apa Saem memanggil ku ?

Namja : kau yang bernama Do KyungSoo itu ?

KyungSoo : Ne..

Namja : dan kau kekasih nya JongIn..

KyungSoo : -kaget- eoh ?,, N-ne,,, aku kekasih nya JongIn

Namja : kenalkan,, aku Kim JongHyun,Ayahanda Kim JongIn..

KyungSoo : Ah.. ada perlu apa tuan memanggil ku ?

Appa : aku ingin kau menjauhi JongIn..

KyungSoo : Waeyo ?

Appa : baru saja JongIn kami tunangkan dengan Wu Sehun.. Kau tau dia siapa kan?

KyungSoo : *Ngangguk.*

Appa : Aku harap kau bisa tau diri.. karna 2 minggu lagi JongIn akan menikah dengan Sehun.

KyungSooo : Ne.. Saya permisi dulu

*KyungSoo keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah sambil menahan air mata nya... Dia tak menyangk Bahwa JongIn akann menikah dengan Namja Lain dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang sangat singkat dan yang lebih parah nya, JongIn tidak memberitahu nya tentang hal ini,, Bahkan sampai siang ini pun Ponsel nya masih saja tidak aktif... Akhir nya Dia menangis,, Menangis sendiri. Tanpa JongIn disisi nya...*

1 WEEK LATERS...

*Sejak kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu,, KyungSoo semakin menjauhi JongIn, Seebenarnya ia juga tak mau menjahui JongIn,, Namun dia teringt dengan Kata2 Appa Kim yang begitu menusuk hati nya... Dia juga sdah menceritakan hal tsb. Pada Gege nya...

Dan sekarang, KyungSoo dan JongIn telah duduk di halaman belakang sekolah dengan di selimuti keheningan.*

KyungSoo : JongIn...

JongIn : ne Hyung ?

KyungSoo : Kita putus...

JongIn : Mwoo ?, Tapi kenapa Hyung ?

KyungSoo : aku tidak pernah mencintai mu,JongIn.

JongIn : Kau berbohong Hyung...

KyungSoo : Aku tidak berbohong JongIn !,, Aku memang tidak pernah mencintai mu !, dan asal kau tau saja yaa,, aku hanya menganggap mu seperti sebuah mainan !

*KyungSoo pergi meninggalkan JongIn sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah,, kedua pasangan yang baruu saja mengakhiri hubungan mereka itu menangis satu sama lain.*

APAKAH INI AWAL DARI SEGALANYA ?

APAKAH INI AWAL DARI KEHANCURAN HIDUPKU ?

UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA ?

KUHARAP DIA KEMBALI LAGI PADA KU...

5 DAYS LATER...

*Sudah 5 hari Baik KyungSoo maupun JongIn tidak masuk sekolah. tanpa terasa hari begitu berjalan dengan cepat, besok JongIn akan menikah Dengan Wu Sehun, Dan Kyungsoo akan pindah ke London karna gege nya mendappatkan beasiswa untuk berkuliah disana...

Sore ini,, KyungSoo sedang duduk di balkon kamar nya sambil mengelus sebuah bingkai foto.. Yaaa,itu ada lah foto nya dan JongIn sebelum mereka putus. tanpa disadari oleh KyungSoo,, xiumin masuk sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Dongsaeng kecil nya itu*

Xiumin : Sudah rapih semua nya, Kyung ?

KyungSoo : Sudah siap semua, ge...

Xiumin : Kau yakin dengan keputusan mu itu, Kyung ?

KyungSoo : -berbalik- keputusan yang mana, Ge ?

Xiumin : kau yakin tidak mau pamit pada JongIn ?

KyungSoo : ahh,, yaa..

Xiumin : kau tau,, rasanya di tinggal orang yang sangat kita sayang itu sangat menyakitkan, Loh..

kyungSoo : ... (Silahkan isi sendiri :D)

Xiumin : dan kau tau,, itulah yang akan dirasakan JongIn ketika dia tau bahwa kau pergi tanpa pamit pada nya..

KyungSoo : -trsnym sedih- Cih,, memang nya dia siapa,, sampai aku harus pamit segala pada nya...

Xiumin : tidak usah membohongi perasaan mu sendiri Kyung.. Aku tau kau merindukan JongIn...

KyungSoo : yaa,, sangat bahkan... Tapi tidak mungkin aku bertemu lagi padanya..

Xiumin : waeyo ?

KyungSoo : besok JongIn akan menikah dengan Wu Sehun...

Xiumin : Apa kau akan datang ?

KyungSoo : tentu saja tidak,, jika aku datang, itu samasaja seperti aku bunuh diri...

Xiumin : Hhh.. Gege bisa mengundur keberangkatan kita jika kau akan datang...

KyungSoo : Tidak ge.. Keputusan ku seudah bulat. . .

Xiumin : yasudah,, Sebaik nya kau tidur agar kita tidak ketinggalan pesawat besok.

KyungSoo : Ne..

*KyungSoo masuk ke kamar nya lalu tidur dengan memeluk Foto JongIn..*

8.00 rumah JongIn

*Pernikahan yang megah di rumah JongIn akan di mulai 15 menit lagi,, Semua keluarga dan kerabat terdekat sudah mulai berdatangan.. Namun JongIn masih belum mau keluar dari kamar nya, Dia menangis. Yaaa, Semalaman dia menangisi kebodohan nya yang tidak bisa mempertahankan kyungSoo,, Kebodohan nya yang tidak bisa Menolak Perjodohan ini... Dan hari ini, Tepat jam 8.15,, Dia akan memberontak pada ayah nya. Dia akan memberontak lalu pergi ke rumah KyungSoo untuk meminta nya kembaili ke pelukan JongIn.

Saat yang ia tunggu mulai,, Dia mulai berjalan ke luar kamar setelah memikirkan matang2 rencana nya, Dia mulai perlahan berjalan ke altar pernikahan dengan Seringai yang licik...*

JongIn : Chakkaman pendeta.. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian...

Pendeta : silahkan Tuan Muda...

JongIn : Aku tidak pernah mau menikah dengan Wu Sehun !,, Karna aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Do KyungSoo !

Eomma Kim : tapi kau sudah menerima pernikahan ini !

JongIn : aku samasekali tidak ingin menikah dngan nya !,, dan bukan kah Eomma yng memaksa ku untuk menerima perjodohan ini ?!, Jadi seilahkan Eomma sajayang menikah dengan Wu Sehun, Aku tidak mau...

*JongIn pergi meninggalkan altar,, Rencana nya berjalan dengan lancar.. Saat dia masuk ke dalam mobil, Ternyata sudah ada 2 orang yang duduk di bangku kemudi dan jok depan.*

Sehun : selamat Siang,, Tuan muda Kim...

JongIn : Sehunnie.. Kenapa kau bisa disini ?

Luhan : kita tak punya banyak waaktu JongIn.. Hun, Kecepatan tinggi..

Sehun : Siapp...

-sehun menyetir, di perjalanan Luhan menjelaskan semua nya kepada JongIn.-

Luhan : KyungSoo menjauhi mu, Itu karna Suruhan Appa mu..

JongIn : Mwo ?, itu ulah Appa ?

Luhan : Ne.. Dan KyungSoo sangat mencintai mu,, Semua kata2 yang dia ucapkan saat kalian putus itu tidak benar..

JongIn : Huft,- .. lalu apalagi yang tidak ku ketahui...

Sehun : KyungSoo akan ke jepang hari ini..

JongIn : Mwo ?, Ke jepang ?

Sehun : Ne,, Lebih tepat nya 15 menit lagi dia dan gege nya akan Take Off...

JongIn : Semoga belum Take Off..

Luhan : Sehun,, Sebaiknya kita langsung ke landasan take Off nya saja.. Siapa tahu mereka sudah di dalam pesawat...

*Mereka sudah sampai di bandara dan langsung ke landasan Take Off,, Namun terlambat...

Saat JongIn keluar dari Mobil, Saat itu juga Pesawat yang Di tumpangi KyungSoo dan Gege nya mengudara.. JongIn jatuh terduduk, lutut nya terasa melemas, Dan dia mulai menangis...*

DIA PERGI...

PERGI UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALI NYA...

PERGI DENGAN MENINGGALKAN SEMUA KASIH SAYANG DAN KEBOHONGA YANG DIA BERIKAN UNTUKKU...

OH TUHAN,

KENAPA SEMUA NYA BEGITU JAHAT ?

KENAPA SEMUA NYA BEGIT KEJAM ?

KENAPA SEMUA NYA TEGA MEMBOHONGI KU SEPERTI INI ?

SEKARANG SEMUA NYA HANCUR..

SEMUA HARAPAN-HARAPAN YANG ADA...

SEMUA KENANGAN MANIS..

SEMUA MIMPI-MIMPI YANG KU RANCANG BERSAMANYA...

SEMUA NYA HANCUR BERKEPING-KEPING...

SIAPA YANG AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB SEKARANG ?

BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS HANCURNYA HARAPAN,MIMPI,DAN KENANGAN INDAH KU BERSAMA NYA ?

SIAPA YANG AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KEPERGIAN DIRI NYA ?

SEMUA NYA TERDIAM...

TAK ADA YANG BERANI MEMBUKA SUARA...

TAKDIR INI SANGAT MENYAKITKAN...

AKU BENCI HIDUP KU..

4 YEARS LATER...

Seoul'S physicology Hospital (inggris ancur)

*Disinilah JongIn, Di rumah sakit psikologi.. Sudah 4 tahun dia berada disini,, Seminggu setelah kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu itu, Kejiwaan JongIn terganggu..

Hingga orangtua nya menempatkan JongIn disini. Orangtua nya pun tidak pernah menjenguk nya karna malu dengan Kondisi JongIn yang Sekarang bisa disebut... Gangguan jiwa atau Gila.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan Rambut Blonde secara tiba2 membuka pintu kamar rawat JongIn, Kris -pria tinggi tsb- lalu membuka tirai jendela dan tersenyum ketika melihat JongIn menggeliat lalu menggerung pelan..*

Kris : ireonayeo...

JongIn : nuguseyo ?, dimana KyungSoo ku ?

Kris : Aku Kris..

JongIn : Shireo !,, Aku mau KyungSoo ku kembali !,, KyungSoo Baby... hahahaha...

Kris : tenang lah.. Lihat aku membawa siapa..

-Namja bemata besar masuk kedalam ruangan...-

Kris : JongIn,, Kau masih mengenalinya kan ?

JongIn : (menatapKyungSoodalam)

KyungSoo : JongIn... (melukJongIn)

JongIn : Bogoshippeo KyungSoo Hyung...

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END :D**


End file.
